Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor.
Semiconductor devices are used in electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices for storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices for processing operations of logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements. The semiconductor devices have been increasingly used in the electronic industry. For example, the semiconductor devices have been increasingly used for high reliability, high speed, and/or multifunction applications. The semiconductor devices are gradually complicated and highly integrated to meet requested characteristics.